By Night
by Rosariorouge
Summary: Prussia has a bad dream


By night~

**A/N: HELLO! Mel here **** this was my first time attempting a drabble fic ….I know it's not the best but I tried so there's that . Well enough of me awkwardly rambling on, enjoy the story C: :D**

Ludwig was tired. Of course he always was (he was tired of Feliciano being a wimp and Gilbert being lazy) But not ever physically-like now. He had read over his bosses countless lists and paperwork that the man had sent him, yet he was nowhere near finished. His bright blue eyes fought furiously against his heavy eyelids as he brushed a stray strand of blond hair out of his sight. "I'm becoming weak like Feliciano" Ludwig thought. "I must not fall asleep." The exhausted Germanic nation concluded. His shaky pale hand reached for the black mug with the words 'World's most awesome brother' printed on it. A gift from Gilbert (bought with Ludwig's money of course) He drank the ebony black caffeine substance and continued to work diligently. The clock read 4:20 am , the tar black night sky shone with a million stars but the man continued to compulsively work at his chestnut coloured desk. "BRUDER!" A certain ex-nation screamed. "BRUDER!" Ludwig continued to ignore his older immature sibling. "LUDWIG!" The crimson eyed idiot shouted. Finally Ludwig stood and irritably headed towards the "Awesome cave" or as anyone normal person would call it the basement.

Gilbert, the king of awesome was having some difficulty sleeping. Not that this happened often. Usually Gilbert would fall asleep dreaming of a world in which Elizabeta and Rodreich would be his servants and he would pull pranks on them every day. Tonight he had a nightmare-and it had been pretty damn scary. Ivan had been it to say the least and he had been covered in pigs guts. Gilbert had been tied to a tree with metal chains while Ivan screamed at him and stabbed him with a large candy cane. This had caused the platinum haired man to call for his younger brother-not to protect him just to uh…keep him company.

"What took you so goddamn long?!" The now angry Gilbert whispered. He had been forced to sit in the dark for a good ten minutes. "Gilbert don't swear it's rude, and I was doing work. Now what do you want? Elizabeta's not trying to kill you again is she?" Ludwig responded. Gilbert rolled his eyes "No and I'll do what I want. Can you just stay here for a while please?" The Prussian responded. Ludwig stared at his older brother for a good five minutes. Gilbert's pale face was almost paper white, his blood-red eyes blood-shot and huge. He looked like he met slenderman while running a marathon. "Gil, what happened?" Ludwig knew he was going to regret he asked. "Well I had a non-awesome, terrifying dream. Ivan was in it." Gilbert admitted embarrassed. Ludwig face-palmed, when was his brother going to grow up? "Gilbert it was just a silly dream, it's not real." Ludwig kind of comforted the ex-kingdom with this but he was not convinced. "Yeah but what if Ivan comes from under my bed and starts stabbing me with a candy cane?! I'd probably die! Not that you'd care….." Gilbert mumbled that last part. Ludwig's eyes widened from that last comment. Gilbert thought he didn't care about him?! Ludwig was now aggravated. If he didn't care about him why didn't he throw him out already?!Why didn't he stop feeding him? Why didn't he stop talking to him?! "Never say that!" Ludwig snapped "I have done more than enough to help because your my brother and I love you! So don't you ever Think I don't care because I do! Whenever I yell at you to be productive it's because I know you can do so much but instead you decide to waste your time being pathetic and feeling sorry for yourself. It hurts to see you this way. I know it's tough not being a nation anymore but there are many things you can still do! It's up to you if you want to do anything anymore" With that Ludwig finished his little rant. For a brief moment Ludwig remembered when he and Gilbert were children. Ludwig remembered all those times he saw his older brother go off to war and that rush of pride that he felt. Gilbert always looked so noble and gallant in his uniform. Now that pride was replaced with embarrassment and shame. Gilbert keep quiet for once in his life. Every word that came out of Ludwig's mouth was true. He knew it. "Ludwig. I'm sorry I'm such a failure in life." Was all the king of awesome could muster up. Ludwig took a deep breath in he knew Gilbert had problems and he felt guilty for making him feel worse. "Come on how about we go eat some pancakes with maple syrup and beer?" He offered. Instantly Gilbert's eyes lit up like headlights and he nodded furiously. He jumped out of his bed and dashed towards the kitchen. "~KESESESESESESE!" Gilbert laughed all the way to the kitchen.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes. Sure his brother could be a pain up the wurst-hole but he wouldn't have him any other way.

~~~~LE FIN!~~~


End file.
